


Hands

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron couldn't get enough of his lover's hands.





	

Aaron was supposed to be concentrating on the files in front of him, but he couldn’t help it, he was watching Spencer out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t just the look of him in those ridiculous cardigans, or the shy awkward looks that he sometimes gave people, no it was his hands. The long fingers that moved constantly. How they glided across the whiteboard as Spencer was lost in his head over the particulars of the case. How his fingers gestured, even though it was only him and Aaron in the room. His lips moving in time to those fingers and what they kept doing. Whether it was writing, or skimming over information, Aaron couldn’t get enough of watching.

Then later on in the night, in their hotel room with just a soft light from the desk lamp, those fingers touched him, caressed him, did things to his body that left their indelible mark on him. How his breath hitched, his body bowed because those hands, those fingers knew just how to touch him and make him fall apart.

Even on the plane heading home those hands weren’t still. They skimmed the book he was reading, figeted, and twitched slightly as a small smile graced his lips as they moved in time to his hands. Aaron sometimes thought he was going to lose it on the plane, especially those times Spencer sat next to him and one of those hands would sneak under the table and grip his thigh, heavy, reassuring, grounding. Aaron had not thought of himself as touch starved before, but after the first time Spencer laid those hands on him, it was like a revelation. He couldn’t get enough. Whether it was touching or watching, Aaron suspected that Spencer’s hands would be the death of him and he didn’t think he wanted any other way.

Getting home and after putting Jack to bed Spencer backed him up into the bedroom and those hands were all over him. Shoving his clothes off him till he was naked and standing there sweetly aching at the glide of Spencer’s hands over him. The erotic play of touch as little sparks of pleasure rushed all through him as Spencer just kept touching him. The feel of his lover was sometimes so overwhelming that it brought tears to his eyes, but he never let them go. Gentle, rough, teasing, ghosting, flitting, tickling, with just fingertips, or full hands, then gripping, pinching, pulling, holding him down or lifting him up it didn’t matter. It never mattered as long as those hands didn’t stop whatever they were doing. On him or in him those fingers, those hands drove him to the brink of almost insanity, but if he was going crazy, he would fall into that sweet surrender as long as he never lost the touch of his lover.

Then there was that time, or several times really when Spencer’s friend was visiting and he was invited to their bed. His hands were just as intense. Strong, but different. Fingers just as long, but never hesitant always sure and Aaron knew that one of these days the combined power of Spencer and Q would drive him absolutely mad with just their hands.

“Quinn,” Aaron whined as his long fingers scratched own Aaron’s chest, skimming over scars left by hands he didn’t want to think about. Hands that were rough and only brought pain. Aaron’s eyes flew open as the mild panic set it, the scars still so new, but then Spencer was there, the familiar soothing hands ghosting over him settling him letting him know he was safe. Lips pressed to his, as Q took a nipple in his mouth, and hands, dear god those hands, both men out to drive him crazy. He squirmed and arched, bowed his back as nonsense left his lips as a hand wrapped around his cock and fingers pressed into him. He no longer knew whose hands were whose and it no longer mattered. All that mattered was this feeling of getting lost, getting out of his head and it was beautiful. 

Aaron sometimes thought that was all he needed, the touch. Sex was good, but this, the intimacy, the care, the emotions that he felt in how the two younger men were touching him, caring for him, making him feel less empty than he had been. 

His own hands had not been idle as he gripped Q’s hair and pulled him to kiss him as his other hand curled gently around Spencer’s neck, keeping right where he wanted him. After a few moments he let Spencer go and felt wet heat wrap around him as Q gripped him, the two of them determined to make him fall apart.

He was turned on his side, letting his lovers decide what they were going to do with him. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost again as he was breached as a slide of a long, slim hard cock moved inside him, pulling moans from him. Then he looked down as he felt a mouth wrapping around him once again, and as good as it all felt, the hands that gripped his hip as they laced their fingers together, putting exquisite pressure on him was almost more than Aaron could take. He needed release, begged for it, but an infuriating hand gripped him in a tight grip cutting him off.

“Tsk tsk tsk, not yet love,” Q whispered in his ear as he rocked inside Aaron. “Remember, not till we say you can. You are completely at our mercy.” And his hand unlaced from Spencer’s and moved up his chest, pressing him back against Q even more. 

Finally he was at a tipping point where it was all too much, and Spencer’s press of hands above his groin and around his balls while Q sped up his movements, Aaron knew this was it. That he would die a little death in their arms and it was okay. 

Spencer took him down even more and Aaron was now shaking, ready to break apart, close to begging and he  _ knew,  _ he just knew that was what they were waiting for. His breath shallowed, and when the hold on his hip became a grip, a bruising hold he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please,” he broke. He curled his fingers in Spencer’s hair as he gripped the arm wrapped around his chest. “Please…I….I can’t…”

The kiss bussed on the back of his neck as Q stuttered in his movements, Aaron knew he had found his release. Spencer looked up into the two faces above him, one in bliss, and one almost on the edge of agony.

“Then come, Aaron,” his voice husky from his ministrations to Aaron’s cock. When he wrapped a hand around him and those fingers stroked, it was all Aaron could do to not come. He cried out as his body stiffened and Spencer wrapped his lips around the head once more. Aaron flailed a bit as he coated Spencer’s tongue with his release. 

Q pulled from him as they laid him back on the bed, he reached down to return the favor, but Spencer’s soft smile told him that he had found his own release.

He knew they should clean up, but he didn’t think he could stand, then when those hands just touched him again, he knew he was lost once again.


End file.
